An example of an image capture device is a security camera that captures an image of the surrounding environment while the installation position is fixed. It is desirable for a security camera to have a lens being rotated in a predetermined rotating direction depending on the relationship between the area of which the lens of the security camera can capture an image and the place of which a user of the security camera desires to capture an image.
Patent Literature 1 below discloses a security camera including a lens unit that includes a lens, and a supporting member that supports the lens unit and rotates in pan directions.